bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Agony: Chapter 2
The moon was in the dead center of the night sky and I sat on the hard ground with Sodis beside me. My scarf flew in the wind along with the other fabric I had attached to my armor. I wished he was awake but Sodis was unconscious with only his breathing as a sign of being alive, leaving all of us other Guardians lost with what to do. We only set up camp in this forest path and no idea of what to do afterwards. Not even Signas knew what to do even for herself. Sometimes Sodis would murmur something like he was in some sort of dream but that showed no sense of him waking up anytime soon. He laid on his back while I sat down with my legs crossed a few feet away from him. His breath was enough for me to hear but not enough to seem like he was waking up anytime soon. I stood up and walked to the tent filled with our supplies, grabbing a blanket from it and closing the tent. I put the blanket over Sodis. "Well, looks like your becoming quite the sleepyhead, my friend. Just wake up soon. Don't tell me your hibernating because that would be ridiculous. You're no bear. Ha....." My expression dropped. "We miss you Sodis." I said clasping his hand. "Not only as leader, but as a friend. Luly is getting bored, even Signas is lost and I'm not ready to take over. I know you don't like being regarded as better than us since you are just as capable. Good night, Sodis." I told him. "Gah..... I need to find them! Let me go from this place, you foul demon! I need to lead them! I need to be there for them! I need......." He yelled out. I thought he woke up but he was sleep-talking again. His mouth fell shut again and he began shaking in his sleep. I wanted to know what was happening but I couldn't fathom it. I stood up and turned away and left him to that spot. I wonder if he got used to sleeping in armor since I've always seen him sleeping in it. I don't think it bothered him anymore though since he always slept with at least his helmet on. I stepped quietly while I passed the other Guardians sleeping soundly. All of them were sleeping on the ground with woven blankets and only woven blankets since we lacked pillows and anything else. All of them were sleeping except Signas, who was the only one I didn't see in the group and one of the two blankets that laid there. The other one belonged to me but I stayed up a little to practice. Only thing we were good for without orders was fighting for the most part. I snuck past them and saw pawed footprints, Signas' footprints, and followed their trail to a a tree surrounded by bushes with berries of many colors. She stood there, Fang in hand and gritting her teeth. I sighed deeply. "Signas... It's midnight. You should be getting to sleep." I told her. She didn't turn to me though and just stood gritting her teeth. "This squirrel is not going to get out by itself. I will capture it and bring it back. Maybe we could eat it! Now I'm really hungry! Come out, squirrel!" She said banging against the tree with her Fang. "We get it, you're an animal. But even animals need sleep." "Hey! I'm not an animal. I'm just a person who acts like one." "Same thing, Signas. It doesn't even matter whether you are one or you only act like one. We need sleep." I told her. She turned to me. "We only need, Zephyr. We can't do without Sodis. We have nothing to do with what we need so why need it now?" She said. The sentence confused me since I couldn't follow the words. "We have nothing to do what we need, so why need it now?" I repeated, thinking about it. Then it clicked in me. "I get it! But we do need sleep. We don't live because of Sodis. We live even without him. And for life with or without him, we need to sleep. Also, nice job with that phrase. I like it." I complimented. She seemed to like it because of the smile she gave before turning back to the tree. "Yeah. I'm surprised I came up with that. Well, we need something to do. We can't be soldiers without a general all the time." She said. The squirrel scurried past us and ran the other way. Signas prepared to bolt after it but returned to regular stance and looked back into my eyes. "What can we do though?" I asked her. "Someone takes over as leader. Preferably you because of your closeness to Sodis and being his Right-Hand man." She told me. I was baffled. "Yeah right. I'm as cut out for being a leader as Raydn is to cook. Or as impossible as Ramna to not leech off of Farlon." "Have faith in yourself a little. I think you follow Sodis' footsteps well and have your own way of doing things. Leading differently than Sodis isn't a bad thing." She told me assuringly. I turned away with my heart burning a little. "But my way is horrible compared to his. I couldn't bring us Guardians as far as he did even if I tried." I said, knowing I was shaming myself. It didn't matter to me with this subject. "Stop it! You heard what I said?!" "Stop what? It's true Signas. I can't lead as well as him." "You don't have to lead as well as him. People are different, Zephyr. Alyut leads differently than Sodis and yet his side has been winning battles against us more than we have against him." "That's because of Daniel and Mia and they have the number advantage. Not to mention that Reaper and his colleagues. Face it Signas, if I led, we would be dead by now. Sodis is the only reason we've made it this far." "You're so hard to convince. Stop having that hard head of yours or I'll beat it out myself!" "Try me. You know your barbaric style can't beat my magic prowess." I said angrily but calmly. She tried to stand above me menacingly. "You try me! I'll show you I can beat you!" "This is one of the problems with Alyut's side, you know? Angry over everything. Not even only Raydn and Farlon. You saw Ophelia lose her mind after that party and the fight against Mia. Then she got killed by the Angel, the reaper revived her and fought against the Angel. Then he stole that flashy blue sword." "I don't care! This doesn't mean being a defeatist!" "Defeatist? I know you aren't that bright but seriously? I think more, Devil's Advocate than defeatist. It even fits my magic." I told her. She jumped at me and slashed downward at me. I dodged to the side and threw my hand out straight, making a golden hilt come to my hand. Darkness formed into an enveloping spear around it and I moved it to my side. Signas gritted her teeth and swiped at me. Ice following behind her Fang as it sliced through the air. My dark spear flew before me and blocked it. Signas was really angry now. Ice enveloped into a lion around her Fang and she held it with her left hand while she held a ball of ice in her right. She spun around and smashed her Fang into the ground, knocking me off my feet and to the ground. I pushed myself off the ground and to my feet, reaching into the darkness and grabbing the hilt. I slashed at Signas, clashing with her Fang and coming face to face with her. Our eyes locked with each other and I could see her silted, feral pupils. "See what's happening?" "All I see is your face. You brought this upon yourself, Zephyr. I'm not going to kill you. Just to make you pay." "For what? Seriously with all the time with Raydn before the split, you didn't get used to his tormenting and hurtful jokes? I admire the guy, especially with the ladies and spears and I've never heard a better saxophone, but I hated his rudeness. Come on." I told her. She gave more force with her swing and broke our clash, sending me flying back. I gritted my teeth and threw off my scarf, showing my mouth scarred at the bottom near my chin. The scarf flew behind the spear and the spear doubled into a double sided spear. The scarf became a shadow in the air and half of the dark spear became enveloped by it. The breeze grew stronger and leaves from the tree started to fly off, swirling around us. We continued to grit our teeth at each other before I shot the spear at her, prompting her to roll to the side. I capitalized on that by hitting her on the spear's return course. The spear stabbed into her back and drilled as it rose her into the air. She was screaming in pain as the spear continued to stab and drill through but it didn't pierce her. I was holding back from killing her and why would I not? She's was a teammate, a good teammate. I shared memories with her along with the others. I swiped my other hand to the side and a shadow came from my scarf, covering her mouth and muffling the screaming. Didn't want to wake anybody up with Signas assaulting me and everything. Her muffled screams began to rattle my spine more and more as tears started to drip from her face. Tears of deep pain. I saw them drop to the ground more and more, growing more like irregular drops more than pearls or regular droplets. Then the tears began to shatter as they touched the ground. They were tears of Ice. Then they became red, like red crystals shattering as they hit the ground. I pulled my hand away to take out the spear but it didn't move. It didn't follow my command. I tried again and nothing happened. I did it forcefully and it finally moved, dropping Signas on the ground. My scarf flew back on me and covered my neck and chin again. I ran to Signas and grabbed her arm. She shook off my hand and rolled over to her side. "Get away from me!" She yelled at me. I knew what was going on. "My God, I'm sorry Signas. I-I wasn't in control of my powers." "You're always in control, Zephyr! Stop lying!" "I promise you, I wasn't." "Just leave me alone, you monster!" She yelled at me before hiding her face from me. What did I do? Whenever we fought like this, she never did this. She alway thanked me or something like Ophelia would do after a fight with her. She was never scared of me. We should be scared of her, honestly. She laid there facing away from me and shook while the tears still fell. I ran back to where the others were sleeping and grabbed her blanket. I ran back and put it on her before running back to where Sodis was, still sleeping but it seemed like he completely fell asleep. My heart ached for the wrong reason. I was a warrior of Darkness, master magician of Darkness. Why was I falling to it? I grabbed Sodis' hand again. "It seems like we have problems almost one in the same. You have too much light, yet I have to much Darkness. It's consuming both of us. Of only we could take the excess of ours and trade it to balance it. If only.…." I told to him. "I hear one of them calling out. It feels like he is sad right now. Why can't you let me go and comfort him?" He said, not yelling this time. He was sleep talking again. I let go of his hand and turned away. I walked into the deeper and thicker part of the forest path. My heart ached again and I felt myself losing some of my senses. I needed to learn to control it again. "Let's fix this. No more losing control after this." I told myself before running into the forest. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, another shorter in page length chapter happened. Don't worry. No more,"This chapter is short so it's my worst chapter." Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is appreciated or even a 'nice job with the chapter!' Thanks again. ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts